Mass Effect Challenge
by ForTheHonor
Summary: Just an idea that popped in my head and I haven't been able to write. Based on What if humans decided to build at EVE Titan


Mass Effect challange

Just a sotry idea that popped in my head and I don't have time to write. Please keep in mind this is **NOT a crossover**

Basic overview

Humanity did not discover the Prothean ruins or Mass Relay as soon as they did in game. As such they developed along different tech paths. During this time people decided to take iconic starships and technology from human Science Fiction and see if they could build them and make them work.

Important rules

Must have an entire fleet of star ships from at least one particular science fiction universe.(Stargate, Star Wars, Star Trek, E.V.E. etc) Which one is your choice. Also must be from one faction from said universe. (_Example if you choose EVE, can have and entire Amar Fleet, and and entire Caldari Fleet but not a mongrel fleet.) _**more details below**.

Optional rule: earths nations are more divided than they are in game. As such the fleets would be under the control of indiviual nations and united under the Alliance, kinda like how NATO works (or is suposed to work). (_example: British Empire has a resurgance, they build a fleet(s) of Amar warships under their control only, but after the Prothean ruins are discovered they sign the Systems Alliance charter and if earth goes to war their fleets will server under the Alliance's command.)_

Must build at least one Super ship from said universe (EVE Titan, Executor-class Star Dreadnaught a.k.a Super star destroyer, etc)

First Contact War must be longer and somewhat bigger than told in game. It doesn't need to become the blood baths that you see in some other fics but it should have several (more) small skrimishs and end in a moderatly large fleet battle between Turians and Alliance.

At wars end the Alliance should still join the citadel but with some exceptions.

1\. Alliance refuses to dismatle super ship(s) calling them the pinicale human engineering and inovation.

2\. Alliance refused to share the non-Eezo tech under the Citadel rules as they are. Alliance can be willing to negotiate a different treaty or resolve this in another way of your choice. (_example: Alliance refuses to hand over all their tech, and negotiates a new treay similar to Treaty of Farixen. They negotiate a 1:1 capital ship ratio, in other words: Alliance will cease production of capital ships until the one of the other council races has built as many as the Alliance has and then if the say the Turians build another one the Alliance and all other races may build one as well.) _

3\. Alliance should raise a big stink over the way the Quarians are treated. It shouldn't cause the Alliance to walk out but it should color and strain relations.

4\. If droids or similar AI are part of the Alliance it should have such an impact on talks that they almost completely break down and you can resolve it however you want.

5\. If the optional rule mentioned above is used then the nation that controls your cohesive Fleet should balk and refuse to dismantle their fleet. The Alliance should have enough ships that they can meet still meet the 95% reduction but only barely and it should cause issues at least until the Batarian conflicts. (the concil may renegotiate the number of ships.

Also as to the 95% reduction: The full size of the Alliance militay is up to you but if they have few enough ships that they can meet the Treaty of Farixen with scraping less than 95% of their military then they should fight(verbaly) for that.

Through out all of this the Council should be pushing for the Alliance to get rid of all its capital ships (especially if said ships have weapons that hand the Turians their ass). Whether the Alliance agrees or not is up to you.

It should take a long time to fully decomission the ships that the Alliance needs to get rid of. As such they should negotiate that they can mothball the ships quickly but that it will take decades before they are all scrapped. This should be an important point for the future conflicts. (A ship that is mothballed should have all its amanment removed and basically be unable to fight but should be able be brought back online in 6 months tops.)

Thing should go along smoothly until the problems with the Batarians.

The Alliance should make secret contact with the Quarians and give them help discretly, building a relationship with them.

In the lead up to a major conflict with the Batarians: Slavers and pirates should launch raids into SA space and capture many humans and sell them as slaves. The SA should eventually find proof that the Batarian gov't is backing all of this. But when brought to the councils attention and the SA asks for help (due to the reduction of their military) the council should have a air of "we really can't be bothered to help you little ones" Obviously this would piss of the SA and Earth. How it is resolved is up to you. (SA breaks off from the Citadel entirely, new treaty on how many ships the Alliance can have, etc)

The Skyllian Blitz should be the spark to the kindling of a brutal war between the Batarians and SA.

Only rules for the war:

**NO** glassing, nuking, or blowing up planets.

Alliance wins or comes out on top at least.

At any point between the SA joining the Citadel and the start of ME-1 the SA must **openly** befriend the Quarians and **give** them a garden world to colonize inside SA space.

Oh and minor clarification on the Super ships speciffically EVE Titans: In EVE the Titans only have a few Turrets points, Example Avatar titan has only 6 turret points. Thats done for gameplay balance. If you make a Titan then it should be bristleing with weapons, small for anti fighter and missle defence, Medium for cruisers and frigates, Large for capital ships, Extra large for space stations and other Titans. You get the idea.

You can then take what ever kind of galaxy you have crafted and see how it holds up to the events of the games.

**The ultimate rules:**

The rules above have some bending room as to how you interpret them these ones do not:  
**NO ** Jedi: Lightsabers can exsist but **no** Force users of any kind The force does not exist here.

**NO**Crossover: This is just about humans going: "I wonder if we could build one of those"

**NO** Higher Beings: That means no Ancients (stargate) No Time Lords, No capsulers (EVE), No Celetials, No Phoenix, No Thanos , etc.

**NO** planet killers: You can build the Death Star as a massive space station but no attaching the super laser. Because unless they actually are Emperor Palpatine no sane leader is going to have such a weapon created.

*More details on the _Must have an entire fleet of star ships from at least one particular science fiction universe Also must be from one faction from said universe _rule

You need to have at least one cohesive fleet of ships that are all based on the same tech. You can have a mongrel mix and match fleet as well if you one but at least one need to be all from the same tech and or style. (Imperial and Rebel ships are based on the same tech but executed in vastly different styles.)


End file.
